1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric switches and has particular reference to moisture proof push button switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical equipment controlled by push button switches is often used outdoors or in other environments where moisture and other switch contaminents, such as dust, are present. Since moisture and the like is detrimental to electrical equipment, and particularly to low voltage level electrical switch contacts, it is highly desirable to prevent moisture, etc., from reaching the switch contacts as well as other parts of the equipment.
Although moisture proof switches have been available heretofore, those of which I am familiar and which are satisfactory for this purpose are relatively complicated, or have a large number of parts or are expensive to manufacture and assemble.
It therefore becomes the principal object of the present invention to provide a moisture proof push button switch which is simple and relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Another object of the invention is to provide a switch of the above type which has a minimum number of parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide switch of the above type which is particularly applicable for use in connection with printed circuit boards.
Another object is to provide a switch of the above type in which the push button is always oriented in fixed relation to the switch body whereby any legends or indicia on the push button also remain properly oriented.